


Day 68

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [68]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the lab....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 68

"So, who d’you suppose it was?"

"Hmmm?"

"The woman...on the phone...the crying woman?"

"Oh. Her? Just a hostage...no leads there."

No leads...?

"Jesus...I wasn't thinking about leads."

"You're not going to be much use to her."

"Are they at least trying to trace the call?"

"The bomber's too smart for that..."

Of course...

"Pathhh me my phone."

Your phone?

"Where is it?"

"Jacket."

Are you kidding me???! Jesus. God- he smells...what the f- I can't believe I'm doing this-

"Careful!"

"Text from your brother."

You arse-

"Delete it."

"Delete it?"

"Missile plans are out of the country now. Nothing we can do about it."

RE: BRUCE-PARTINGTON PLANS   
Any progress on Andrew   
West’s death?   
Mycroft

"Well, Mycroft thinks there is. He’s texted you eight times. Must be important."

"Then why didn't he cancel his dentist appointment?"

"His what?"

"Mycroft never texts if he can talk. Look, Andrew West stole the missile plans, tried to sell them, got his head smashed in for his pains. End of story. The only mystery is this: why is my brother so determined to bore me when somebody else is being so delightfully interesting?"


End file.
